


The Sponge Bath

by Zero-Three (Pilaf)



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilaf/pseuds/Zero-Three
Summary: Meta Knight is left unable to use his hands after a battle, leaving him no way to relieve himself of sexual tension. Perhaps his nurse will fix that...





	The Sponge Bath

**A/N: If this story looks familiar it's because I (the same person) posted this on AFF.net years ago. Consolidating all of my mature fics into one place.**

  
Meta Knight laid on his bed, unwavering yellow eyes glaring up at the ceiling of the dim, gray medical tent. The masked warrior had been recently wounded in battle, having been on the receiving end of a well-aimed flail hit that decimated all unarmored parts of his body. One arm was smashed from glove to spaulder, rendering it immobile and bound in a cast. The other was hit as well, but remained somewhat functional with very limited use. Worse, he could not rejoin his fellow soldiers in combat for quite a while. Regaining the use of his arms was going to take a long, slow recovery.

The first few days were spent so doped up on pain medications that Meta Knight hardly remembered them; they came and went in a foggy, incoherent haze. But now, the Star Warrior was beginning to come to. The deep pain in his arms had lessened, and he was alert if not a bit groggy. Despite this, Meta Knight could not yet wield his sword. That was not the only thing the wounded soldier was unable to do.

  
He shifted.

The knight felt restless, trapped. A tiger in a cage. Though he had always been one to enjoy his solitude, he did not like it when it came with the sacrifice of his independence. Particularly when it left him unable to tend to more personal matters. Meta Knight moved again, gripping the thin blanket with his better arm as he laid there glowering at nothing. There was something stirring within him lightly, a nagging feeling that caused a growing discomfort.

Meta Knight needed release.

The growing urges took the stoic knight by surprise at first, particularly because he had gone so long without that suppressing such feelings had become second nature to him. Not that it was difficult to focus on other things. Almost every day he and the other Star Warriors didn’t spend in battle was used instead to train, to regroup and go over drills; there was never a dull moment. As a male, he was assigned with the other male soldiers in barracks; there was no privacy in their sleeping halls, showers or even toilets, and he was always surrounded by other men. Between being physically and emotionally drained from the war and not having anything to look at that could pique his interest, it had been easy to ignore any dirty thoughts that might crop up. He was, in truth, proud of his ability to suppress such base urges. Lust was pointless, trivial; a distraction from battle and war, from what really mattered. It was the indulgence of adolescents and young lovers, nothing more.

Despite his stance on the matter and being stuck in a hostile environment, like everything with hormones he could not ignore the urges forever. The Star Warrior could hold out for weeks, even months, but eventually his balls would get so full that he couldn’t take it anymore.

Meta Knight would hoard a cache of tissues after his last bathroom visit of the night, going to sleep early so that he could comfortably wake up earlier than everyone else. He would then, as quickly and discreetly as possible, relieve himself of tension under the covers. He was always prepared, catching the messy results as it shot out of him in tissues with such meticulous precision that not a single telltale drop got on the sheets. Having done what he had to, the warrior would then sneak off to the bathroom to throw out the evidence and shower before anyone else woke up. The entire process was cold, clinical; as intimate to him as eating or sleeping.

The blue Star Warrior had recently neglected himself sexually for quite some time, having been away on several missions in a row. He received this recent injury on his most recent mission; to rescue a planet from the grips of the Holy Nightmare Corporation. But now, wounded and isolated, he had plenty of time to think. Time alone. He had no way to distract himself from his growing lust, no escape from his wandering thoughts. And thanks to his wounds, there was nothing he could do about them.

Meta Knight squeezed his eyes shut. Just the thought of what incredible relief an orgasm would bring him caused his long-neglected member to stiffen, rubbing teasingly against its protective layer of skin until its pink tip peeked out from within his body. Like all creatures with such stubby limbs, the genitalia of both genders were completely hidden behind skin with the penis only becoming obvious in males during arousal. At rest, the organ was completely hidden and kept tight against the body by a sheath. The testicles, while very close to the skin’s surface, were also kept hidden and internal.

To add to the knight’s growing frustration, he knew that soon he would be visited by a medic to have his pills dispensed and vitals checked. Usually a loner to begin with, he especially did not want to see anyone while in such an uncomfortable state. Usually, the one to visit him was an old man of indeterminate species. A veteran who was now too old and weak for battle, his usual attendant had enough medical training to perform basic tasks and assist the thinly stretched medical staff of the Galaxy Soldier Army as a volunteer. Although he dreaded seeing him, Meta Knight soon realized this may be a good thing; one look at the medic’s wrinkled, old face and he wouldn’t have to worry about getting an erection for a week.

After a few minutes, Meta Knight saw the door flaps to his tent open. He wilted.

“May I come in?” a voice asked, soft and light.

Meta Knight raised a hidden brow; he didn’t recognize the voice. The Star Warrior quietly adjusted himself and slipped far under the covers, wrapping himself up in the blankets as well as he could with an impaired arm before peering at the tent entrance with unwavering yellow eyes.

“Yes.”

Meta Knight watched who entered his tent, and was taken aback at the sight of a young woman of his species. Her skin was snow white, and her attire was nothing more than a little nurse’s cap and pink shoes. She had pale blue eyes, with a warm and merry expression.

The Star Warrior’s heart slowed for a second, before beginning to pound hard. A female! The first of his species he'd seen in months. And quite a looker, at that. He quickly looked down after they locked eyes, thankful that the mask hid his spreading blush. While not the type to regard anyone with anything but stoic neutrality, being caught in such a flustered and needy state had turned his brain to mush.

The nurse was quick and diligent about her job, not noticing how flustered her patient was, not seeing anything but an armored knight with wounds that needed tending to. She prepared him a drink of water, gathering the medicine he needed to take to stay pain-free and a small helping of crackers to protect against an upset stomach. Meta Knight looked at the tray awkwardly as it was pushed towards him; he did not want to remove his mask or wiggle out from under the covers.

Reluctantly, Meta Knight used his 'good' arm to nudge his mask high enough to allow access to his mouth. He knew that if he didn't get those pain killers in him soon, even a slight movement such as that would cause agony. He took the pills one by one, each slight movement of his better arm sending a dull ache through his body, before gulping down the rest of his water and chewing on one of the crackers thoughtfully. The nurse turned around to rummage in a small bag, calling out to the knight while her back was turned.

"Now now Sir, please hurry and finish your medicine! I still need to give you your sponge bath."

Meta Knight choked.

"S...sponge bath." The blue Star Warrior managed to say after a forced swallow, hidden cheeks completely drained of color.

"Why, yes!", the nurse replied. "How else did you expect to ever get clean until your arms get better?"

The nurse rummaged in her bag for a stack of towels for her patient to sit on. Meta Knight remained silent. He nudged the tray aside with his body, cocooning himself up as tightly in the blankets as possible. He wished he could melt into them. It was then that the nurse sensed his discomfort, frowning.

"Do I make you uncomfortable, Sir?”, the nurse asked. “Should I send another nurse in?"

"No! No, that's quite alright." Meta Knight said, realizing that if she didn't do it, one of the men would have to. Maybe even the retired veteran. This would, at least, be the lesser of two evils. Or more accurately, the lesser of two incredibly awkward situations.

Not all of him looked to this with dread. A base, reptilian part of his brain had processed the situation and looked forward to it in a way that made the rest of him sick. It knew that despite the clinical approach, he was going to be naked and touched by a woman; that was all certain parts of him needed to know to, on cue, rise in anticipation.

'No.' Meta Knight thought inwardly, steeling himself. 'Don't do this. Control yourself. Just close your eyes and get it over with.'

The nurse laid some towels carefully at the foot of the bed.

"I'll have to ask you to move forward just a bit, until you're sitting on these" The nurse stated, patting the soft red towels with her rounded white arm tip. "You will also need to remove your armor."

Meta Knight remained silent. He looked from one arm to another, lifting his good one a few inches helplessly.

"Oh! My mistake." the nurse said, putting an arm to her mouth self consciously as her cheeks reddened. Meta Knight felt his eyes darken at the sight, gloved arm gripping the sheet he was wrapped up in. If he could, he'd give her a real reason to go red.

The nurse smiled and walked over to Meta Knight. With the gentleness of one trained in the healing arts she removed one spaulder, then the other. She unhooked his cape and finally moved on to his mask. Meta Knight felt his cheeks burn as her arms graced the sides of his body where the mask was fastened, unhooking the silver disc one side at a time. His heart began to pound against his chest rhythmically, a slow, hard thud; the room felt as if the temperature had shot up 30 degrees. He held his purple-shoed feet as close together as possible to hide his hardening member, knowing by a cool breeze among the growing heat between his legs that at least the tip was exposed. However, there was nothing he could do to hide his dark blue face going pink at the cheeks from a fierce blush.

The nurse didn't seem to notice or care about Meta Knight’s reaction to her presence. She removed his gloves before undoing his sabatons, placing all of his armor in a little pile beside the bed. She then helped him move forward until he was seated on the towels, the wounded knight as naked as the day he was born.

The nurse figured that the awkward, guarded way Meta Knight was acting was due to him being incredibly shy. She had been warned from the staff that he wouldn't be easy. After all, Meta Knight never liked to be seen without his mask and was very independent. She had actually expected him to put up more resistance. Either way, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. The nurse had worked with difficult patients before; she resolved to be as slow, gentle and nonthreatening as possible in order to not spook him.

The nurse tested the basin she had filled with water, making sure it was just the right warmth not to burn nor freeze her patient. Finding it satisfactory, she withdrew a sponge from the depths of her bag. Meta Knight watched her work with a blank expression, yellow eyes glowing intensely even without the mask. He felt annoyed, embarrassed, and though he would never admit it, turned on. When the nurse turned back around to soap up the sponge, the Star Warrior did a quick glance down at himself. Despite feeling butterflies still, being stripped nude and moved around had caused his manhood to soften and retract. Good. Maybe this wouldn't get weird after all.

The nurse approached the Star Warrior with a reassuring smile before reaching out to do his face first, as was normal procedure. Meta Knight's eyes closed at the feeling, enjoying the firm but gentle way she scrubbed him. He had been so flustered by his troubles that he had forgotten how dirty he was; it really had been a long time since he had any sort of bath. She carefully scrubbed around his eyes and his cheeks, warm water dribbling from the cloth and running down his round, blue body. Satisfied, the nurse moved on to his arms. Knowing that it would be impossible to do one and very difficult to do the other, she worked around his wounds, cleaning those areas very lightly with a special antiseptic that stung. Meta Knight had been ready to cling to the ceiling at first, but the warmth of the water and her gentle touch were causing him to relax.

The pale-skinned nurse then began to work her way lower, under the Star Warrior's mouth and to the belly. The feeling was instantaneous. Meta Knight's heart began to pound harder the lower she went, and he felt an all-too-familiar feeling deep inside him, a warm tingle. He realized what was happening and quickly snapped back into focus, eyes shut as he tried to think of anything else - the war, his mission, even the battle that put him here. But his body had lied dormant for too long; his feelings could not be suppressed any longer.

Meta Knight gulped quietly as he felt more of his member hit air, trapped penis growing to full mast and begging for attention. The nurse was still working her way down his belly in slow circles with a warm sponge. Oblivious to her subject clinging to the bed with his one good arm, tense and twitching, the nurse hummed a tune to herself as she paused to soak the sponge in fresh water. When the nurse touched his chest she could feel his frenzied heartbeat, but brushed it off. 'Hm', She mused to herself. 'Must be the warm water stimulating his circulation.'

The nurse could only go so much lower before his feet got in her way. Still pressed as tightly against him as possible, Meta Knight's feet were being used to hide his most intimate and increasingly obvious body part. The nurse didn't miss a beat, removing the sponge from his belly and scrubbing his feet next. The sensation did nothing for Meta Knight sexually, allowing the flustered soldier to finally catch his breath after the teasing feeling of her hand grazing down his body drove him wild. She scrubbed all of one foot, then the other, working from the toe-less tip down to the heel and where the foot's base joined the body in their species tiny, nearly impossible to see leg.

Meta Knight had been holding out fine until she reached that area; it was far too close to his testicles. The feeling of her hand there felt like the ultimate tease, immediately putting him right back in the position he was in before. He was so horny that it was difficult to stop himself from instinctively humping her hand, even the air, hoping to feel anything against his aching manhood. He felt something well up inside him, a sudden moistness; he looked down to see a bead of precum sitting at the tiny hole of his dick. He needed to cum. The second she left, he would have to find a way to grind against the bed somehow. His arm was still far too sore to preform the repetitive moments his body needed for release.

The nurse had moved his left foot aside to get to Meta Knight's right one before her hand grazed against a bump. Meta Knight inhaled sharply. She paused in surprise to look before catching a full glimpse of what he had been trying to hide; his cock, rock hard, an ever darkening pink that stood out against the dark blue of the rest of his body, oozing more pre from her touch. The nurse's white cheeks went beet red as she suddenly turned with her sponge, focusing very hard on the other foot and not at the thing she had noticed resting in between the two.

Meta Knight felt as if his face were on fire. He looked off to the side, trying to cover himself up with his good arm but unable to reach it from his angle. Somehow in the depths of his embarrassment, he managed to find his voice again.

"Sorry."

"It's okay" the nurse responded in a completely neutral, almost cheery tone, as if she were discussing the weather. "It's natural."

Despite her tone, the nurse still remained very red-faced as she worked on his other foot. She was going to have to touch him there in order to clean it - it was part of the procedure, after all. Still, she was partially so worried about having to go there because she had to admit to liking what she saw. The Star Warrior was a good size for their species, girthy but not too large, and it curved upwards. Also, much like the males, females were kept off in their own barracks and very deliberately deprived of any possible stimulation to prevent relations within the ranks.

The nurse gulped, moving on from his now clean feet and giving his entire private area a wide berth to scrub his back instead. According to procedure, genitals were done last; she was hoping that he would have a chance to relax if she moved onto an area far away from his trigger zone. Meta Knight's humiliation knew no bounds, yet in some sick way this aroused him even more. The nurse's blushy reaction delighted him on some level, even though the rational parts of his brain were screaming. He knew it was all hormones and deprivation driving him to this point, though he had to admit to himself that even under more normal circumstances his body would probably have the same reaction to her.

Meta Knight bit his lip and inhaled deeply as the nurse scrubbed his shoulders, every conscious thought directed towards not making this any more awkward than it had to be. The sexual tension in the air was so thick he could taste it. Touching his back allowed him relief in a far different way, her firm press releasing the tension that had built up in his armored, battered shoulders above the wounds. His heart pounded until he could hear it in his earholes as she once again made her way lower, scrubbing his back until she had reached the base of the specie's "spine".

The second she touched there an electric current shot through the Star Warrior, straight through the pelvis and into his balls. He stifled a moan, able to successfully keep silent but not able to suppress the faintest shudder and forward jerking movement of his lower regions. His penis bobbed in response, more pre leaking out and sticking onto his freshly washed belly. The Star Warrior realized how close he was and panicked; he knew that she would have to touch his privates and wasn't sure if he was going to be able to prevent climaxing from her warm, soapy touch on his dick. The washing, the gentle touching all over, had already felt like the most excruciating tease of foreplay and his pent-up body was probably going to find release with or without his mind's consent.

The nurse gulped, eyeing her patient awkwardly with dripping sponge in hand. She couldn't put off cleaning it any longer; it was time to make sure his privates were clean and finish the bath. She looked at Meta Knight, who refused to look her back in the eye. He squirmed in his seat silently, feet again pressed together to hide a member that was dark pink and drenched in precum. She squeezed her sponge with one arm, gently nudging his feet out of the way.

Meta Knight shuddered violently as her soft hand stroked up his shaft, the copious amounts of precum mixing with her soap to provide an excellent lube. She stroked up and down from his base where the thick, pink member emerged from its blue sheath to the tip of the head, still bobbing in the air and growing even firmer from the touch he so desperately craved.

The Star Warrior waited for his nurse to finish, though every single stroke was such heaven that he wished for it to last forever. His eyes slowly opened in surprise as he realized that she was not making one or two cursory swipes, but seemed to instead be very deliberately stroking him. He had no idea how to feel; the confused warrior wasn't sure if this was part of the procedure or if she was deliberately jerking him off. No matter what was happening or why, he was enjoying it immensely.

Meta Knight closed his eyes as the nurse stroked him, imagining instead of a handjob that he was riding her. He could just imagine what her pussy looked like; the faintest pink, as wet and dripping and eager as he was. He would not be slow or gentle - he would take her, hold her down and pound her as hard as he can. He would gladly take her in whatever way she wanted, kissing, biting, as rough as wild animals. He'd only slow up to look down and enjoy the view of his dick appearing and disappearing, rapidly being plowed deep into her by his own driven thrusts. He would hold out until her climax, gripping her body as tight as he could to ride it out while she'd scream and shudder with her pussy clamping tightly against him.

It did not take long for Meta Knight's fantasy and the firm hand on his soaped up dick to bring him to the point of no return. He inhaled loudly, a quaking breath; his balls drew up tightly within his body and he felt it waiting, ready to release all of his pent up frustration. But despite wanting to more than anything else in the world, he was still frozen with doubt. He knew that should he cum it would get all over the nurses' face, hands, and probably everywhere else. The evidence would be painted on. She might not even realize the reaction she's provoking in him, despite his body's obvious response to her touch. He resisted, defying his own body even in the face of a pleasure that was growing and threatening to push him over the edge.

The nurses' strokes were firm, just the right amount of grip her patient needed. She sensed the change in him, feeling his penis grow as hard as it possibly could as it prepared for its final release. Her grip grew harder in response, repetitive ministrations focusing more on the upper half of the shaft and cupping around his head to make a soft slapping sound.

Meta Knight's body clenched, head thrown back as his pelvis bucked rhythmically to drive his soapy member into her hand. He felt the pressure grow more and more inside of him, thoughts and doubts slipping away. At once he twitched as if hit by a bolt of lightning, the veteran releasing a choked scream as he thrust into her hand as hard as he could. He came.

Everything that had been pent up in the tortured Star Warrior's balls shot forth in jet after jet of sticky white fluid, shooting an impressive distance forward. The first jet nearly caught the nurses' eye; the second, her cheek. The rest came out in less furious spurts, dribbling all over her hand and the foot of the bed. Meta Knight continued to pump into her hand as he rode out his climax, brain frozen, body locked, unable to feel or do anything else. He moaned, cursed, moaned again. Finally, his body's movements slowed. A deep warmth filled up inside him, an immense feeling of contentment and relief. His eyes slowly blinked open again, brain still floating back down to earth. He saw his handiwork all over the nurse's face and blanched.

"Sorry. I can't control..."

"Don't worry about it, Sir" The nurse replied with a smirk. She used a new towelette to wipe the evidence away from her own body first, before wiping the spilled mess off of Meta Knight as well. It was now that he was finally able to let her clean his penis without sexual tension gnawing at him.

Meta Knight looked up at his nurse, unafraid to look eye to eye now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. As a nurse, it's my duty to make sure patients under my care always feel better..." the nurse replied as she packed her things. "Especially if they're cute!"

Despite having just shared something far more intimate with the woman, Meta Knight felt himself blush again. He was not used to compliments of that nature. The nurse smiled shyly in response, feeling aroused herself but knowing that her patient was spent and would have been too wounded to properly pound her anyway. She quickly wiped down Meta Knight’s armor before helping the wounded veteran suit up again, knowing that due to the amount of surprise attacks the soldiers endured that most felt more comfortable if they were always wearing their armor. 

"Those pain killers will probably knock you out soon, Sir" the nurse mentioned as she headed out the flaps of the tent. "Have a good rest!"

Meta Knight said nothing, his better arm reaching for his mask and managing to somewhat attach it again before he rolled over. The nurse was right; being fully spent had combined with the pills and left him very sleepy. Wrapped up in the blankets, long after the nurse had left, he muttered to no one with eyes closed behind the mask.

"I will."


End file.
